


Clue Her In

by MCUsic_to_my_ears



Series: Avengers Pride Month 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gay Pride, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary!MJ, Other, Pride, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUsic_to_my_ears/pseuds/MCUsic_to_my_ears
Summary: Peter's friend MJ is coming over to the cabin for the first time and he and Tony want to keep Morgan from misgendering them.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Avengers Pride Month 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769038
Comments: 8
Kudos: 220





	Clue Her In

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride All! Let's be honest, this has been a rough year. I really hope that these fics add some levity or catharsis to your day. If there's a specific identity in a character that you want to see represented, please let me know in the comments! This is going to be a weird Pride, so let me know if there's anything I can do to improve it!

Tony gave a wide stretch with a yawn to top it all while Morgan waited for him impatiently. 

“Dad,” she whined. “Petey’s here. We have to let him in!” The doorbell rang again for effect. 

He smirked down to his daughter. “I don’t know, I think he can wait for a little bit longer. I’m old and tired, Mo. I can’t just be hoping up on everyone’s whim.”

Morgan groaned. “Come on.” She pulled at his arm impatiently. 

“Fine, fine,” he teased, dragging the seven year old into his arms despite her protests. Peter had mentioned that he’d started his period the day before and Tony didn’t want his daughter jumping on the boy while he was having cramps. He swung the door open.

“Peter!” Morgan cheered, to which the teen grinned. “It’s been forever since you came over!”

Peter laughed, kicking off his shoes and setting his backpack on the floor. “I was here on Tuesday.”

“But it’s Friday now!”

“I had school!” 

Before the two got too far into teasing each other, Tony pulled them to the kitchen. Peter needed to eat and Morgan needed to listen. Peter normally didn’t come over this early on the weekends, but his friend MJ was coming over and they needed to ensure that Morgan understood their identity before they arrived. As told by Peter, MJ had asked his kid to go over a few details with Morgan before they arrived. Peter had enlisted Tony. 

He pulled out the sandwiches that he and Morgan had prepared when she had gotten home from school. “Hey, Mo,” he began. She looked up attentively, recognizing something in his voice. “Peter’s friend MJ is coming over for dinner tonight.”

“Okay.” She looked a bit confused, but seemed to know that nothing was wrong. 

“And me and Peter wanted to talk to you about them for a second, is that alright?”

Morgan nodded, looking between her pseudo-brother and father. Tony indicated for Peter to take over. 

“So, remember how I told you that when I was born as a girl, but am really a boy?” Peter asked, more reserved than normal. 

Her face brightened. “Yeah! You said you’re trans-gen-der.”

Tony smiled proudly at her, leaning against the counter. He and Pepper always made sure to include Morgan in conversations about queer people, especially after Peter had come out to bi and trans to the parents. Tony himself had identified as pan for years, but since he and Pepper were in a heteronormative relationship, he didn’t really think to broach the subject with Morgan that early on until Peter came out. 

Peter beamed, taking a quick bite of his sandwich. “Exactly. So my friend MJ is kind of in a similar situation. Except instead of actually being a boy or a girl, they don’t feel like either of those. They’re somewhere in between. Does that make sense?”

Morgan thought for a second. “So MJ is half boy and half girl?”

Peter bit his lip. “Not exactly. They’re more like neither a boy or a girl. More like a third option, but there’s not a good way to describe it.”

“So she- he-” Morgan frowned. 

“They,” Peter provided. “He, she, and they are all pronouns, yeah?”

“Pronouns?”

“Yeah, it’s a grammar thing. I use he/him pronouns. What pronouns do you use?”

Tony sensed something, an intensity or strain, in Peter’s tone. He stopped himself from intervening. Peter’s focus remained on his little sister. 

“I’m a girl,” Morgan answered automatically, although with a bit of hesitation, not completely understanding Peter’s question. 

Peter smiled, but he seemed uneasy. “But that doesn’t mean you use certain pronouns. There’s a person at school who also doesn’t feel super attached to either gender, but he uses he/him pronouns. Does that make sense?”

Morgan stole one of Peter’s sandwiches as she considered the information. “So, what you feel doesn’t mean you want people to call you what you feel?”

“Kind of, yeah.” Peter encouraged her. “So what pronouns do you use?”

Tony was a bit impressed with Peter. Maybe because he never had to deal with the concept as a cis-male, but Tony never would have thought to ask his daughter what pronouns she used. Although she never expressed discomfort with being referred to as a girl, he didn’t consider that this didn’t indicate that she might want to be referred to as something else. 

“Um, she?” Morgan asked, looking between her father and Peter. 

“Do she/her pronouns feel like they describe you?” Peter asked seriously. 

As supportive as May was—and Ben would have been—Tony knew that Peter wished someone had had this same conversation with him when he was little. Quite honestly, Peter had changed Tony’s world view. He’d made it mandatory to include pronouns in company email signatures and encourage employees to use pronoun pins on their lanyards. SI’s biomedical division had even begun looking into reducing hormone side effects. And although Peter knew about the first few, he had no idea how many billions of dollars were being poured both into lobbying for civil liberties for queer people and into foundations dedicated to helping trans teens with legal and mental health services. All in Peter’s name, of course. 

Morgan nodded, unsure of the question but not the answer. 

Peter finished off his last sandwich. “Well, if that ever changes, you can tell me, alright?” 

“And me and Mom,” Tony added. 

Morgan glanced between them before agreeing. Tony didn’t want to dampen her enthusiasm about meeting MJ, but he needed her to know that he would love her no matter what. 

“So the fancy word for what we’ve been talking about is ‘non-binary’. That’s the word that MJ uses, just like how I use the word ‘trans’.”

“Okay.”

Tony cleared his throat. “Do you have any questions, Mo?”

“Do they want to play Clue?”

Peter laughed. “Yeah, I think MJ would love to. They’re really excited to meet you!”

Morgan’s eyes widened. She’d heard stories about MJ since Peter had been in her life. “Really?” 

“Really,” Peter promised. 

As expected, MJ did enjoy playing Clue. In fact, they kicked both Peter and Morgan’s butts. 


End file.
